Integrated circuits are important elements of many electronic devices. As with many other elements of electronic devices, efforts are continuously made to increase the functionality while reducing the size of an integrated circuit package. In order to increase the functionality of a given integrated circuit package, multi-chip modules having a number of die have been implemented. Such multi-chip modules may receive the multiple die on the substrate, or may include an interposer on the substrate that receives the multiple die.
Data transmission is an important aspect of integrated circuit devices. In order to transmit a large amount of data, it may be necessary to provide a large number of output pads or contacts of an integrated circuit die to accommodate the data. The large number of output pads or contacts increases the size of the integrated circuit device.
Accordingly, circuits and methods that enable the routing of differential data between die with a reduced number of contacts are beneficial.